


Амнезия

by Achernar, fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/pseuds/Achernar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: пост-Красная концовка





	Амнезия

Здесь продают коктейль под названием «Амнезия». Отвратительное чувство юмора у местных, скажу я тебе — хуже шуточки только на Тучанке. Впрочем, болтает по стенам после «Амнезии» прямо как после поездки на раздолбанном броневике, видавшем ещё рахнийскую войну. Помнишь, как мы на таком удирали от Калрос? Признаться, тогда мне казалось, что я просто обосрусь от страха, но обосраться на Тучанке довелось несколько позже - после одного местного блюда, которое не стоит пробовать никому, у кого нет запасной пищеварительной системы, как у крогана. Да уж, есть вещи, которые никакая «Амнезия» забыть не поможет.

здесь продают коктейль «амнезия», проституток и «красный песок» —  
после него мир прозрачен и невесом,  
и колотится пульс в висок  
почти как в большом бою.  
я беру его редко, чаще банально пью,  
ведь всё равно — не то.

всё и везде — не то,  
от Ранноха до Земли.  
битва кончена так давно, что уже не снится,  
на какой-то планете время сравнивали с колесницей -  
у моей, однозначно, лошади понесли,

и в какую канаву в каком уголке вселенной,  
сам чёрт не знает, и, наверно, боится знать.  
сдохнуть легче,  
вы б попробовали выживать  
с таким-то, как мой, безнадёжным пэтэсээром  
и клеймом «вот какой герой».

спи, большая вселенная!  
всё в тебе неизменно:  
ты опять бессмертна, мы выиграли тот бой.  
что же взять: «амнезии» три кубика внутривенно  
или лучше  
контрольный  
ваншот  
с собой?


End file.
